


With No Step Back

by Basingstoke



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-09
Updated: 2001-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an alternate SR 819.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With No Step Back

"This is interesting," Krycek said.

Skinner opened his eyes enough to see the man standing over him. "You."

Krycek smiled through the beard. "In the flesh."

Skinner closed his eyes again, too weak to put Krycek down like the dog he was. Too weak to do anything at all but lie there in pain. "What do you want?"

"To see how you were doing." One of Krycek's hands spidered over his left shoulder. With great effort, Skinner swatted him away with his right hand.

"Not very well. I assume you're behind whatever the hell this is?"

Krycek rested his hand on the bed rail. "You're a good boxer, Skinner."

"Fuck you. Fuck off. Do whatever you're going to do and leave." Skinner opened his eyes enough to glare at Krycek.

"You know, I didn't have this in mind, exactly, when I started, but it's nice and...symmetrical. Appropriate." Krycek's eyes were glittering. He looked like the assassin he was.

"What are you talking about?"

Krycek extended his left arm and prodded Skinner's chest. The hand was hard, plastic-feeling. "We match. Ask Mulder about Tunguska some time."

"Son of a bitch."

"If only Scully had arrived sooner...of course, it's a good thing she arrived as soon as she did, or they'd both be gone, and you'd be eating breakfast with your toes."

Skinner shook his head. "What does it matter when I'll be dead in three hours anyway?" He trusted Scully, but fatalism was a weapon of its own.

Krycek took something out of his pocket. "That was the original plan. Plans can change." He touched a pen to the screen and Skinner felt lightheaded. His headache immediately relented and his breathing became a little easier. "Give it a few hours to clear and you'll be right as rain. For the time being."

"What do you _want?_" Skinner groaned.

"Insurance." Krycek's hand touched his truncated shoulder again, slowly, gently. "How interesting that I found...revenge." He stepped back. "Goodnight, Walt."

The door closed.

**end.**


End file.
